


Mend Your Broken Heart

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, kinda like fluff but not exactly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks hes fat and disgusting but Liam thinks otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend Your Broken Heart

as Louis got ready for school he looked long and hard into the mirror looking at the little chubby tummy he had and muttered ''God i'm so fucking fat'' walking from the mirror he got dressed and walked to school as soon as he walked through the double door's one of the many bullie's Louis has got in his face Louis tried to walk away but the bulley wouldn't let him sighing Louis asked ''Jacob can you please move i'm going to be late to class'' the bully laughed at Louis' statement obviously not caring about being tardy ''I couldn't give two fuck's Tomlinson'' as the bell rang Louis has gotten fed up by now he's annoyed AND late to class letting out a frustrated sigh walking pass the bully and his friend's going to class but that fell short as Louis felt a hand on his shoulder and a fist in his face as he was swung around ''Unngh'' Louis grunted falling to the floor ''Fucking fatass bitch'' Louis didn't say anything sitting on the floor with a bloody nose as he was about to get up he saw a hand infront of him it was Liam he kinda had a crush on the boy he thought Liam was cute like a puppy with his beautiful brown orb's in his eyes ''You alright mate?'' Liam asked helping Louis to his feet ''Yeah i'm fine just had to deal with Jacob and his fucking dumbass friend's and obviously the end result is getting punched in the face'' Louis said wiping the blood from his face

 

''Walk you to class?'' Liam offered ''Uhh sure'' Louis replied he couldn't drum up a conversation with him being as he had a huge crush on the boy ''So'' Liam starting the conversation first ''Why do those boy's mess with you?'' Louis pratically choking on his word's ''Beacause i'm fat'' at that Liam snapped his head at Louis ''Why would you say that?'' ''Beacause i am'' Louis said as he was walking into class giving Liam a half smile ''Thank's for walking me to class Liam'' ''Your welcome....Louis'' Liam grinned at Louis obviously suprised that Liam knew his name Louis watched Liam walk back down the hall just completely amazed at the fact that his crush knew his name after class Louis headed straight home by this time it's lunch he usually goes home to cook something himself then goes back to school and on his way to class as he's walking down the hall he feel's a hand on his shoulder he stiffin's and froze in place afrain it was the bullie's ''Hey'' Louis was realieved when he heard the familiar voice over his shoulder ''Ware you going?'' it was Liam ''Home to make something to eat'' ''Would you like a lift?'' Louis was going to say no he doesn't live far enough to be driven but he couldn't deny such a nice offer ''Sure thank's'' Louis said nerviously ''Alright let's go then'' Liam and Louis started walking tward's the parking lot to Liam's car ''Just point in the right direction''

 

Louis nodded at Liam and put on his seatbelt and told Liam where to turn once they were there Liam parked on the side of the curve seeing as how the houses on the street have no driveway's as they got out of the car Liam said ''Nice house'' ''Thank's'' Louis said after opening the door to his two story house ''Wow you have a really nice flat Lou'' already giving Louis a nickname Louis smiled and thinked to himself ''I like it'' ''So uhhh watcha gonna make?'' Liam asked bringing Louis back from his rhought's ''Uh i don't know wat would you like?'' Louis asked nicely ''Mmmmm'' Liam was thinking he didn't know wat the extent of Louis culinary skill's were ''Wat about jumbalya? can you make that?'' Louis turned around so quickly to look at Liam in shock it startled Liam ''Did i say someting wrong?'' ''Uh no that's just my favorite dish'' Liam smiled that cute smile that Louis has alway's come to admire ''So you have the ingredian't yeah?'' Liam asked ''Yes'' ''Can i help?'' ''Sure'' Louis was nervous beacause even though he had a big house the kitchen (oddly) was the smallest part of the house ''Let's get cooking'' Liam said smiling at Louis again as Louis was washing the shrimp to put in the jumbalya untill he felt Liam's crotch against his bum and stiffined ''Oh sorry about that Louis i just need to get these spice's'' after Liam apologized Louis went back to washing the shrimp 

 

''You know Lou'' Liam started saying as he was chopping up ingrediant's ''You have a cute little bum'' that stopped Louis dead center from wat he was doing ''Louis?'' Liam asked a little worried ''Uhh yeah?'' ''Sorry'' Liam said apology in his voice as he felt bad for startling Louis ''It's ok i was just caught off guard is all'' Louis said explaning to Liam ''Alright here you go Lou'' Liam said handing him the last of the ingrediant's as he put them in the pot turning up the temperature so everything could boil he asked ''You have any plan's to go to college?'' turning the temperature down to so the food could simmer ''Yea but i don't know where yet'' Liam got off of the counter where he was watching Louis stir the food to use the restroom ''Were's your john?'' ''Down the hall to your left'' Louis said as Liam was walking down the hall he went to the living room turned on the telly and put on 'adventure time' as he saw LSP (lump space princess) appear on the screen he said to himself '' God i'm such a fucking fatass'' huffing at himself ''Wa?-'' Liam had came back from the tolit and heard wat Louis said about himself Louis turned around shocked that Liam heard him ''Why?'' Liam asked walking tward's the couch approching Louis ''Why do you think of yourself like that?'' Liam asked grabbing the remote turning off the T.V. so he could talk to Louis ''I-''

 

at a loss for word's Liam starred at him waiting for an answer ''I just-'' ''Is it beacuse of those boy's?'' referring to the bullie's knowing that was the reason he sighed lowering his head ''Hey'' Liam said grabbing Louis by his cheek bringing his head up ''I think your perfect Lou'' this made Louis blush ''I think-NO-i know your the most beautifulest person i've ever met'' Liam said smiling at Louis looking into his eyes ''And as for your weight love your not fat chubby but not fat'' that made Louis laugh startled by the way Liam is looking at him he ask's ''Wat?'' ''Nothing it's just your-i've never seen you smile it's very pretty'' making Louis blush once again he said '' Thank's'' ''Now i don't wanna hear you talking about yourself like that anymore yeah?'' Louis looked at Liam and nodded ''Ok'' as Louis was getting up to check on the food on the stove he felt Liam pull on his wrist ''Hey love?'' Louis turned around to face Liam who was really close to his Liam just looked into Louis eyes with a fondness he's never seen from Liam before as he leaned closer to Louis face there lip's eventually met Liam leading the kiss after breaking apart Liam said ''Be my boyfriend?'' Louis eyes widened in amzement at Liam's question ''Unless you don't like me-'' ''NO NO! i just-i never thought you would ask i've kinda had a crush on you for a while'' now it was Liam's turn to blush ''Oh well i kinda did to i just never knew wether i should ask you or just stay friend's'' Liam said intertwining there finger's ''I'm glad you did Liam'' Louis said leaing in for another kiss ''Let's go check on the food yeah?'' Liam said dragging Louis into the kictchen with him it was then that Louis knew Liam would love him and his body how he was he was finally going to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! this is my first Lilo prompt i dont think i did to bad but i guess i'll leave that up to you guys comment with your thoughts and leave kudos(:! xx


End file.
